Sota
Not to be confused with Shouta. Sota '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort '''Sota's level in Basketball is 971+ and his team consists of Shouta and Ren. In Swordplay, he is at 1061+ in skill. In Table Tennis he is an early Pro at 1031+ (the 3rd Pro Class student). He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 16th out of 98. Overall, he is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sota is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 50 edits on "Mii" articles. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. * Sota '''is over level 950 on all the sports along with both Patrick and Abe. * He and Ai could be related because they have the same head shape, hair color, eyes, skin tone, favorite color, same mouth and they're both Standard Miis. * He is one of the only Miis to have glasses that match his eye color. * '''Sota appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery SotaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Sota, as seen in the portrait Sota Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Sota in Swordplay Duel Sota.png|Sota as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (8).png|Sota about to play a Table Tennis Match 031.jpg|Sota in the middle 20180210_072752.jpg|Sota and his teammates Shouta and Ren in Basketball 20180210_072214.jpg|Sota in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_0573.jpg|Sota in Swap Meet with Alex, Eva, Sarah, Midori, and Ian Badge-1-4.png|Sota's badge Badge-38-1.png|Sota's badge Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_11.11.36_AM.png|Sota in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0525.JPG|Sota playing Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.43.17_PM.png|Sota in Table Tennis IMG_0669.JPG|Sota swordfighting at Dusk IMG_0771.JPG|Sota swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (27).png|Sota in Cycling Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (49).png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Barbara, Sota, and Luca participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Sota, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Sota, Chris, and Luca participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png George, Sota, Miguel, Megan, Silke, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Sota in Bowling.JPG IMG 1589.jpg IMG 1793.jpg IMG 2515.jpg 1551506958134 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG 2759.jpg Sota participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Anti-Champions Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Black haired Miis Category:Orange Males Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor